


Double the Fun

by cuntoid



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bondage, Breeding Kink, Brief knifeplay, Coercion, Daddy Kink, F/M, FaceFucking, Forced Orgasms, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Spanking, Stalking, Tag-team, Teasing, beg for me, dubcon, hints at - Freeform, noncon, rope, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntoid/pseuds/cuntoid
Summary: Evil Rick has a friend that finally wants to meet face-to-face, and he's all too happy to assist.





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Grateful for another commission that hits my personal kinks! Always an absolute pleasure.

 

Two Ricks have been following you for the past twenty minutes.

In a place as vast as the Citadel, a place crawling with replicas of the same person, you’d think it might be difficult to discern which Ricks are doing what. Each visit with your own Rick is like peeling back a thin layer of the mystique, another veinlike crack in its monotonously blue-gray veneer until you can see it for what it is, and all the Ricks for what  _they_  are. Spending too much time around this place makes noticing the differences between Ricks second nature.

It’s unseasonably warm in the controlled weather of the atmosphere, heat beating down on your bare legs, your arms and hair and face, breaching your flesh and simmering pleasantly below the surface in a flush. The edge of your dress tickles your thighs and you feel alive, enchanted by the day itself. Rick’s gone off to run an errand and, as per usual, you’ve decided to wander off by yourself and enjoy the scenery. All around you, tall, slim older men mill about, some of them smirking knowingly at you. You’ve seen some of the men and women who hang around certain corners of the Citadel and know what they must be thinking; you let them think what they like. The feeling of their eyes on you is like hands, like searching fingers and wet mouths, and it requires a monumental force of will to keep from throwing yourself to the wolves.

“He—uhh,  _hey_ , princess.”

“ _Speak of the fucking devil.”_ To your right, Evil Rick falls into stride, facing forward with his shifty, heavy eyes focused on you. The scar on his lip moves with his smile as he winks.

“You thinkin’ evil thoughts, baby?”

“Wolves, actually, but you might be more like a snake.”

“ _Snakes?_  I-I can do snakes. Maybe I’ll tempt ya, huh? You wanna climb this tree, dollface? Taste – taste some  _forbidden fruit?_ ”

He may as well be the sun, scorching you with his hot enthusiasm as you roll your eyes. This isn’t the first time he’s tagged along to pester you and eyeball you in your summer-friendly wardrobe, and you wonder faintly if the Citadel makes it this hot on purpose so that everyone unaccustomed to it wears less. It’s a pleasure to brush him off, watching his brilliant, manipulative mind flicker behind those manic eyes to find a way to reel you back in. He’s absolutely relentless in his pursuit to get what he wants; so unlike  _your_  Rick, who seems to have the barest interest in chasing anyone at all. Your Rick drinks, smokes and trips with the worst of them, but his elusive cock stays put in his slacks. If he’s fucked somebody, he’s never let on.

“You – you thinkin’ about it, baby girl? Wanna take a ride?”

“You  _wish_.”

“Y-Yeah, well, no shit, sweetheart. Candy’s meant to be eaten.”

You cast a furtive glance in his direction and his smirk deepens with pleasure.  _Fuck_. He licks at the edge of his scar and you wish you could be on either end of it. He walks with looseness in his hips, a kind of raw, sexually charged undulation that brings attention to his stride. Sure of himself. Ready at any possible second to detain and use up anyone he lays eyes on, always prepared to make somebody, break them, and force them to like it.

He allows you to stroll in thoughtful, tense silence, and it nags at you. His joining you usually ends in more of the same banter before he takes off, chance encounters in which he grasps at an opportunity to annoy ( _or titillate_ ) you. This feels different. He’s doing all the same things, feeding you the same cheesy lines, waiting until you catch his gaze to stare openly over your body and bite his lip, speaking with the same old derisive lilt. In the middle of your thought spiral, Evil Rick reaches over to thread his fingers with yours, cool as ever.

“ _Uh oh_ , am I – am I taking this too fast? You think everyone’ll think we’re going steady?” His laugh is as charming as it is mean, rough as the surface of meteors. It sounds impossible to melt and stiffen up at the same time, but here you are, a living, barely breathing example with flames in her face.

“ _No!_  It’s not  _that_ , it’s – it’s fine,” you stammer. “Just surprised me,  _jerk_.”

“Yeah? I-I hope you’re in the mood for more surprises. I’ve got a friend who’s had an eye on you for, uh… for a  _while_ , now. Gunna go meet him.”

Nervous energy crackles through your limbs and you clutch his hand a little tighter, refusing to meet his gaze or even open your mouth. Your natural instinct is to scoff, to pull your hand free and roll your eyes and turn on your heel. Who cares if some Rick wants to meet you? Isn’t this a little seedy, maybe a little scary, allowing Evil Rick to lead you off somewhere in the Citadel by yourself? You should leave. The audacity of him assuming your compliance in the first place makes you want to be angry, but… maybe he’s right.

He strokes the inside of your palm with a single fingertip and in turn stokes the warmth pooling in your belly to a full, fluttering inferno, and you both know he has assumed correctly.

“A  _friend_ , huh,” you respond in a weak laugh. “Another Rick?”

“ _Smart_   _girl_. How – w-what gave it away?”

He leads you to a stand you’ve never seen before, boarded up at the front with the sign removed. It looks barren until he knocks on what looks like a rotting board. After a brief pattern of raps, a screen flickers to life with characters you don’t recognize as a language from Earth and he types in a code, to which the door swings open for the both of you with a mechanical hush.

The inside is kept neat and nearly empty. It’s dim, shadows clinging to every corner like doorways to deep space, and that’s when you see it – the glint of eyes, the faint suggestion of a shape in those shadows.

“What’s going on back there, is… is he okay?”

Evil Rick chuckles and lands a slap soundly on your ass, hissing as he rubs his palm. The other Rick marches out from the darkness with a stern finger pointing at his counterpart, sneering at him like an animal.

“H-Hey, what the fuck! Don’t fuckin’  _do that,_  you dumb cocksuck, she’s  _mine!_ ”

This new Rick’s coat is black, frayed and torn at the hem. He could pass for Evil Rick with his messy hair and matching dark circles under his eyes, the eerie gleam in them like trapped moonlight. They’re the slightest bit bloodshot and glow in the feeble light like an omen, like an otherworldly predator, and you flinch from his hands when he reaches for you. You back into Evil Rick and he takes your shoulders in his hands, squeezing in a way that should feel comforting but only feels like a threat.

“She – she’s not  _yours_ , dumbfuck. Not by a fucking long shot. She’s  _ours_ , and you’ll do well to remember that.  _Hey_  –  _easy!_ ” Evil Rick has a knife to your throat faster than should be possible, letting the blade push under the shelf of your jaw as the opposite Rick stops in his tracks, interrupted in his attempt to lunge for you. The man behind you bumps his hips and hums, taunting the both of you. “You w-want me to hurt your  _sweet little girl_ , here? You know I’ve done – I’m capable of  _worse_. Better not get cute.”

_Your_   _sweet_   _little_   _girl?_ “I don’t  _know_  him, Rick…”

“Yeah, sweetie, I-I  _know_  you don’t. But he sure knows  _you_ , knows  _aaallll kinds of things_  about you. Ain’t that right, Rick? Watching her. F-Follow—stalking her. Jerking your dick in her closet and shit, tell her.”

There’s a clear line in Rick’s slacks under that old black coat, just the mention of what he’s done making him hot, making him stare at you with a primal kind of hunger and blind entitlement that makes you squirm in Evil Rick’s grip. The Rick in front of you only seems concerned with keeping his prey alive and unscathed, lip curled back in a protective snarl. The blistering focus of his gaze flickers behind you and the way he clenches those long, graceful fingers into fists takes your breath away. He looks ready to tear into the man behind you, to pick his bones clean with his teeth, but as soon as your chest hitches with that little gasp, as soon as your eyes wander to those bruised, thick knuckles, he stares at you again. His eyelids flutter and he forgets about the knife, wandering closer with a wry smile curving his lips.

“You – you’re  _wet_. I can  _smell you_. I can tell by that – th-that look,  _fuck_ , I  _love_  that look. I-I don’t know how many times I’ve watched you when you think you’re alone, how much I love smelling you on the air like this.”

Behind you, Evil Rick nuzzles against your ear and scrapes his teeth against your throat, his breath hot down your neckline. He moves to cup your breast, squeeze it, feel its weight in his big hand.

“You  _likin’_  this, baby girl? You want the  _bad, bad men_  to  _fuck_  you, huh? You wanna cum for us?”

The other Rick –  _Stalker Rick_ , you keep thinking – closes the gap and bends to press his lips to yours. It’s gentle and desperate, sweet with his soft moans peppered against your mouth, like one end of a spectrum where the other extreme is his fingers snaking boldly up between your thighs to cup your sex in his palm. Two mouths and four hands pinch, fondle, and kiss, two long bodies press against you, and one blade remains tight against your throat like a kiss of its very own.

Stalker Rick takes your hand and presses it along his trapped erection, stroking the hot length of it until he has to pull away from the kiss and unzip himself. He wraps your fingers around his cock and the reality of his size sobers you a little, earning a smug, shared chuckle between the two men.

“You want this  _in-inside_ you? You…  _mmm_ , yeah, keep doing that, baby.  _Fuck_. You know what Daddy likes, don’t you? Yeah? You’re gunna take all of my cock,  _every fat f-f-fucking inch,_  and  _then_  you’ll take my cum.”

“Make that two, princess,” Evil Rick sighs. “We know your Rick’s not doing the job. You need to make up for lost time, that’s what I – that’s what  _we_  think. Your pretty little cunt will be bursting with our cum, you’ll be so stupid-full of it you’ll be thanking us and asking for – for  _more_.”

Stalker Rick pulls your panties aside and works one, then two fingers inside of you, flexing against the tight, wet walls squeezing down against him, and he curves them as Evil Rick grinds his cock against your ass from behind.

“You’re  _soaked_ —fuck.  _Fuck_ , I-I-I  _knew_  you’d want this, want me. You want me to keep you, baby? Be my little girl? I’m gunna fuck you open until it takes. I know, I know you’re fertile right now— _sshhh_ , I fucking  _know_  it.  _Look at me_. You’re going to be my good girl, you’re going to take our cum, and you’re going to keep doing it until my babies are growing inside of you. I want you to swell with my child, do you – you hear me?  _Say_   _it_   _back_.”

His fingers move with the same urgency as his tone, hammering up against that swollen sweet spot tucked just inside your cunt, and the words pour out of your mouth like syrup, thick with pleasure, dripping with shame.

Your clothes are tugged off as you beg for it, to be fucked by two strangers in a strange building, yielding to their touch as they pull you to your hands and knees. Evil Rick pulls at your hips, knife abandoned in his efforts to feel you,  _squeeze_  you, dig his fucking nails down your flesh until it hurts.

“ _Truss her up_ ,” he growls. His twin is all too happy to comply, binding your arms behind your back with rope that burns when it moves, thick enough that you’re impressed by the deftness of his movements, looping and knotting and pulling you into place with all the grace of a seasoned veteran. Your cheek rests against the floor with your arms behind your back, ass in the air, and like the cherry on top, Evil Rick assists him in fastening a spreader bar to your ankles. You’re completely at their mercy. The panic of having zero freedom of movement makes you hyperventilate, tears gathering in the corners of your eyes and trickling down over the bridge of your nose.

Stalker Rick bends low to lick them off your face, kissing your eyelids and fevered cheekbones, your mouth. You allow his tongue against yours and cry against the kiss when Evil Rick’s big, steady hand comes down against your bare ass hard enough to welt. He leaves no pause to appreciate his own work – he starts raining blows down until you’re sobbing, choking on the pain itself as you gasp for breath that just won’t come. It’s so fucking sharp, so painful that you curse and beg and moan and try in vain to wiggle away, but there’s nowhere to go except Stalker Rick, his hot mouth and roving hands.

“I-I  _love_  seeing you like this –  _hurts_ , doesn’t it, baby girl?”

“Yes, D-Daddy,  _it_   _hurtssomuch_.”

“ _Fuck_. Fuck, okay, h-hold on – hey, asshole, lift her up. Yank her arms up.”

“Whatever you say,” he shrugs, landing one last slap on your tender ass before yanking you uncomfortably up by the restraints. Your only points of contact are your knees and Evil Rick’s grip around your bound arms, holding you at level with Stalker Rick’s unforgivingly thick cock. It leaks and throbs in the air while he strokes it, as slippery as your cunt pressed up against the other Rick’s trousers as he ruts forward to steal a little stimulation, scraping the material against the welts decorating you like the most painful lace.

Nothing’s left to be said; you lick your lips and open them wide for him, lapping at the head of his cock before he slides it over your tongue and tests both your gag reflex and the flexibility of your jaw. Despite this, the discomfort of his girth forcing your jaws open and the way Evil Rick keeps grinding against your ass, you moan for him, hollowing your cheeks and wriggling your tongue and blinking up at him from your prone position. He looks in love. It sends a desperate wave crashing from your chest to the cradle of your hips, throbbing there in your neglected pussy. He threads his gorgeous fingers through your hair and pulls, guiding you to bob on his dick and take it a little deeper each time, muttering curses and sweet little encouragements, threats, promises.

He stills his shuddering hips and groans out of nowhere. He slides his hips back with care and runs his thumb over your drool-slicked bottom lip, sparing you an uncharacteristically kind glance. “You ready for Daddy’s cock, baby?  _Ask_. Be a good little fuckslut and  _ask_.”

“Daddy, please,  _please_  fuck me…”

He moans and gives your cheek a sharp little slap before stroking it, drinking in your pitiful whining like it’s an elixir of the gods, and he switches places with Evil Rick. He traces the puffy, hot edges of your welts with tenderness, clucking his tongue and digging those fingers right into your flesh, squeezing handfuls of your poor ass while you whimper against the floor.

“You look so fucking  _good_  like this, baby girl. My wet little bitch, re-ready for my cum, ready to give me  _everything I want_. You’re mine now.  _All_.  _Mine_.”

He drives his cock into you without further preparation than your own natural lubrication, taking clear pleasure in the searing pain of his stretch, the way you can barely string coherent sentences together in which you beg him to slow down, to be gentle,  _please, Daddy, please_. Your efforts are met with indifferent grunts, his long, tortured moans that rumble through his chest and swell into your core with the rest of him. Evil Rick kneels beside your face with his own matching cock out, smacking your cheek with it, smearing the slick that weeps from his slit over your trembling lips before forcing it into your throat. He stays low like that, hissing when he scrapes against your teeth but never slowing his pace, desperate to fuck your mouth while you’re helpless to stop him.

“D-Don’t cum in her mouth –  _mmmmhh fuck_ , oh my  _God_ , baby, you’re so.  _Fucking_.  _Tight_. I-I… Can feel you clenching on my cock, little girl – you wanna cum?  _Yeah?_ Y-You want Daddy to rub that wet little clit?”

_It’s_   _all_   _you_   _can_   _think_   _about_.

The delicious pressure of having two Ricks fill you from either end, of being viciously and unapologetically used, bred by the only man you’ve lusted over for far too long without the slightest reciprocation, is too much. You feel the opposite of degraded – it  _feeds_  you, gives you a twisted sense of purpose and tugs mercilessly at every unspoken desire you’ve locked away. You moan encouragements against the taut flesh of Evil Rick’s shaft, using everything at your disposal except words to tell the man pounding into your cunt that you want him to touch you, that you  _need_  it, that the tracings of their fingers and the strokes of their hands have become paramount to your survival. You burn alive for them, dizzy and wet with sweat, drool and slick, with your tears that he wipes away with his thumb only to bring it to his mouth and thrust harder as he tastes the pain of your efforts.

Finally, Stalker Rick smooths his rhythm and reaches between your thighs, stroking at that wet, throbbing peak with gentle fingers. He glides over you and you all slow to a pause to listen to the way he fingers your clit, how  _slippery_  you are, obscene sounds filling the air before they’re drowned out by both Ricks resuming their fevered pace.

“ _Make her cum_ ,” Evil Rick spits, voice drawn high with strain. His cock is engorged, filling your mouth til it hurts, and he forces you to gag with a brutal series of thrusts aimed down your throat. You gag and choke around him and he shudders, a warning throb felt against your tongue that signals his undoing. “For  _Christ’s sake_ , Rick, do – do you need me to show you  _how?_  I wanna  _feel_  her, I-I-I’m so close to filling her fucking belly with cum, let – just  _make_  her!”

“Don’t fucking cum in her mouth, you idiot! Hold on,  _hold on_  – you’re at the brink, huh, sweetheart?” He digs his free hand into your hip, fingernails leaving vicious little moons into your flesh as a reminder of his being there. His fingers speed up until you can feel your own warning throbs, sweet little sparks bubbling up from the well of pleasure deep in your cunt where Stalker Rick nudges at you. It feels so good to be so full of him, fucked open by his long, mean strokes, rolling his hips so that no inch of flesh is wasted. His balls slap against your body and brush his fervent fingers as they work you into oblivion, the promise of release on the horizon like the sunrise. It blazes into you just as bright, and then Rick takes his fingers away.

_Daddy, no! No, please, please come back!_ The words are stuck in your lungs, disintegrating into whines and whimpers and squeals against Evil Rick as he chases the ghost of his own climax, both of you denied by your new keeper.

He laughs and it melts off into a moan, loud and achingly gorgeous, your name on his lips as he jerks and pulses and his seed fills your pussy, sheathed as deeply as he can go and still bucking his hips as though he can manage more, as if he can cum straight into your beaten cervix and ensure his seed’s survival. Each hard throb is joined by his growls, humming against your spine as he folds over you and strokes your thighs. Even after he’s shot all of his cum inside of you, he laughs under his breath; he returns his fingers to your clit and plays with you, stringing you along to that sweet precipice again, and the force of your vibrating moans makes Evil Rick pull out to calm down.

The head of his cock is nearly purpled with blood, swollen as ever. The sight of him in such exquisite pain rushes you again to the edge and you tremble around Stalker Rick’s spent cock, still stiff by sheer will. He lets you have it and you have the chance to thank him, to scream his name and rut uselessly back against his hips. It feels like  _heaven_. It feels unlike any other orgasm you’ve ever had,  _powerful_ , coming in debilitating waves that make you grateful to be tied up and unable to move.

“ _Th-that’s right, baby girl_ , my little – my little  _bitch_ , in heat and ready to f-fucking take me.  _God_ , I could fuck you again  _right now_  – ”

“ _No fucking way!_ ” Evil Rick crawls over like an animal, eyes wild, and Stalker Rick leaves your body. His cum drips down over your slit to decorate the lips of your cunt, your inner thighs. Evil Rick’s hands land on your ass in smacks, bringing the cooled pain of his assault roaring back to life as if a needled inferno lives just underneath your skin. He takes out his frustration with the both of you and leaves newer welts, leaves bruises that will darken their blush over the night.

“Oh,  _yeah_ , you little fuckin’  _slut_ —that’s right. Daddy’s gone, and now it’s just th-the  _mean old man_ , here to – to take his piece of your sweet little  _cunt_. You ready for a  _real_  fuck, sweetheart? I-I could care less if you cum, just as long as I get to shoot my fucking load inside of this sloppy pussy. You  _love_  this, don’t you? Being used up by two old fucking  _perverts_ , two strangers you barely know. Get, get used to it, slut.”

Despite having been fucked in half by Stalker Rick, his partner’s first thrust still stings as it opens you up again, your inner walls pleading for a break he won’t give. They ripple and contract as he sets a pace that puts his predecessor to shame, riding into you like he really means to split you in half. It borders on excruciating, the brief flickers of pleasure lost in it, and he thrives off of your discomfort like a leech.

“Oh, what – what a  _good girl_ , what a good fucking whore. That tight little s-snatch is milking me dry.  _Ffuuuck_ , here we go –  _beg for my cum, little girl_. Beg me to  _ruin_   _you_.”

You scream without hesitation. You plead him, begging for his cum until your throat feels nearly as sore as your cunt. He purposely grinds up with each thrust to bruise you there until he’s gasping, a sound that’s tender as butterfly wings as it rises up into the air, the gentlest thing you’ve seen him do thus far, and you’re shocked to feel yourself gripping his cock like a vice as an unexpected shiver of orgasm rips through your body.

“I  _feel that_ , you fucking cumslut –  _ohh_ ,  _fuck_ , come here – take it, take  _all of my fucking cock.”_ He stiffens behind you and pulls you flush to his body by the bruising grip on your waist, digging his fingers in until you’re sure ten identical lesions will blossom under your ribcage. His climax lasts longer and he’s violent to the last drop, pounding you until your legs start giving out and he has to grip your restraints. He drops you when he’s finished, snickering when your face lands against the floor with a dull thud, cheekbone first, the pain ringing sharp in your skull like radio static.

Stalker Rick takes time and care stripping you of your binds, helping you back into your clothes and pulling your panties up your thighs. He cups them against your cunt like he’s sealing himself inside. Like a  _promise_.

“ _Don’t_  –  _don’t_  wash us out, now,” he chides, tone deceivingly mild as he helps you to your wobbly feet. They both walk you to the door and Stalker Rick smirks down at you, tipping your chin to look up into his sparkling, unnerving eyes, his smug grin and his sharkteeth. “Be  _good_ , baby. I’ll – I’m  _always watching_.”

Evil Rick leads you out the door and the shack seals shut, looking just as desolate as when you’d arrived. The whirlwind of this afternoon has you in a dumb haze, squinting in the high sun and allowing him to lead you around by the hand like a child. It only takes a few minutes for things to start looking familiar and for the spell to dissipate, lifting like a fog as the reality of how sore and inflamed you are sets in. Every limb hurts, your ass hurts with every shift in your clothing, but the seat of all the ache is tucked in your poor cunt. It’s a price you’re willing to pay, and a bounty that you know the Ricks will collect again soon.


End file.
